


Afterward

by Tamabonotchi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Eurovision, Gen, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamabonotchi/pseuds/Tamabonotchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nordics always sit together to watch Eurovision. Sweden and Finland clean up after 2011's competition is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterward

**Author's Note:**

> I could go on rambling about how wrong and OOC this is for what really happened in Eurovision, but it just turned out that way. I guess it would've been better if were a Denmark/Sweden fic, but oh well.

After Denmark had been taken away with Norway and Iceland, Finland volunteered to help Sweden clean up from that night of the beer bottles that littered the floor of Sweden's house.

"It was very fun, Su! It's so great when we all get together to watch Eurovision." Finland said cheerfully, making conversation.

"Mm. A bit of a mess though." Sweden comments on, although it was more about Denmark, the source of half the bottles.

"Denmark was celebrating over the good results his song came in fifth place."

"Jus' an excuse to trash m' house. It's fifth place." Sweden retorted.

"You're right." Finland chuckled as they went back to a comfortable silence. Soon enough they finished and sat down with a fresh bottle for themselves before Finland would go.

"Your song was really fun, Sweden! And you were so close…" Finland said, taking a sip.

"Ah. Better luck next time."

"Are you going to have this Eric again? I kind of like him." Finland gave a suggestive grin. Sweden said absolutely nothing, but Finland knew his red face was not from the alcohol as he quickly turned his head away. It was a moment later that Sweden stuttered a reply.

"-Really liked your song. Was cute." He mumbled in his heavy accent. This time it was Finland's turn to blush.

"Th-thanks. It was a nice song about saving the planet."

After that, they finished the last bottle and said their good byes. They would all do this again next year when the next competition began.


End file.
